Catphantom Origins
by catphantom01
Summary: Vlad's attempting to clone Danny again and actually sort of succeeds. But what happens when his cat runs into the room and bites the power line...


**A/N: So this is basically the origins story for my OC mentioned in my profile. And since no one will read this, I'll repeat it at the bottom.**

**If you think I own Danny Phantom, you are a sad, sad person. No offense.  
**

* * *

Danny was walking home with his friends, Sam and Tucker, after a day of school.

"So, how did you do on that science test?"

"Man, was it HARD. How did you do?"

"Oh, fine. But I'll admit, it WAS hard."

"What about you, Sam?"

It was a perfect, sunny day. No sign of ghosts anywhere. In fact, Danny had actually gone several days without his ghost sense going off. Birds fluttered across the serene sky, below lazily drifting clouds. The sun cast a warm glow across the sidewalk, where the threesome calmly strolled, ignorant of any danger.

"Hey, Danny, when was the last time you fought a ghost?" Tucker asked.

Danny paused to think. "Hmm...gee, I don't know...maybe several days ag-"

Suddenly, something was thrust into his back, electrocuting him. Danny screamed, fell down, and fainted.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened..."

Danny groaned and picked himself off the floor. He was enclosed within a glowing green cage, in a lab of sorts. Squinting through the bars, he could see a containment unit of sorts, housing a humanoid figure. It seemed similar to the ones Vlad used to store his "perfect half-ghost clone". Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Whipping around, he noticed a shadow coming down a set of stairs. He quickly turned invisible.

The shadow casually made its way down the stairs. The figure it belonged to reached the bottom and strolled across the room towards Danny's cage. There, it paused and frowned. Suddenly, a smile stretched across its face. "Daniel, I know you're in there," the figure smirked. "You can stop the act now."

"Plasmius," Danny growled, becoming visible.

"My, aren't we grumpy today?" The evil half-ghost sneered. "Well, fight all you want. This cage is completely ghost-proof. No mere ghost, half-ghost, even, can break through it." He started walking around Danny's prison. Danny narrowed his eyes and transformed.

As the glowing blue rings traversed his body, Plasmius opened his mouth and cackled evily.

"What's so funny, Plasmius?" He questioned, now Danny Phantom.

Plasmius glared at him, though his smile remained on his face. "The cage is built to shortcircuit your ghost powers after you, ah, 'go ghost', as you say it. Try turning back."

Danny immediately willed the transformation again. Seeing the familiar blue ring appear around his waist, he smiled smugly at Plasmius. But suddenly, the ring sparked and went out. While Danny stared down in horror, Plasmius cackled again.

Danny glared at him. "What's this about, Plasmius?"

"Well, I suppose I should tell you. Feel your back."

Danny did so and was surprised to find a thin, bare wire protruding from there. His eyes followed it and saw that it was connected directly to the containment device he saw earlier. Actually, now that he looked at it, the figure within did look remarkably like himself...

"I have decided to try once more to gain my perfect clone," Plasmius said. Danny opened his mouth to interject but Plasmius raised a finger to silence him. "And I know what you're going to say, and I'll answer before you say it: I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP."

Danny shut his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

Plasmius shot a deadly look his way, cleared his throat, and continued. "Anyway, I have now obtained your mid-morph DNA. Your choice to transform right then was a poor one."

Danny gulped and glanced at his clone again.

The villian smirked and raised a control device. In its center was a single red button. "However, since you destroyed all my equipment last time, I'll have to directly extract your full DNA to fully stabilize my clone. Survival of the subject is not guaranteed." (A/N: I don't know anything about Vlad's cloning procedure or all that stuff. I'm just making it this way for story purposes.)

Danny's eyes widened and he started blasting away at his cage, attempting to break out. Plasmius laughed and pressed the button.

An electric shock zapped Danny's entire body and he fell to the ground, in pain. It persisted, increasing in strength while Danny screamed.

Meanwhile, the clone's eyes started to open…

Suddenly, a white streak shot down the stairs. Plasmius stopped his maniacal laughter to glance at the temporary annoyance. Then he stood rigid.

"Maddie! NO!"

Danny, enveloped in torment, didn't see the cat sniff curiously at the wire, hesitate, then chomp down.

There was a giant explosion (as there always is), blowing up the ceiling of the lab. Plasmius quickly went intangible to avoid the flying debris. After what seemed like an eternity, the smoke finally cleared. He rushed over to survey the remains of his precious experiment.

The containment unit lay on its face, the glass smashed. Plasmius boiled with anger. Maddie, somehow unhurt, yowled and streaked away.

Danny groaned. Every single molecule in his half-ghost body was aching, but he found the strength to push himself up slightly. Suddenly, he detected movement out of the corner of his eye. His ecto-cage lay in pieces, and he had a full view of the now-toppled containment unit. But it was moving.

Plasmius watched in equal amazement (except Danny watched with a lot more horror) as a white-gloved hand slowly lifted up a side of containment unit. The figure it belonged to sluggishly inched out from the wreckage, its glowing green eyes darting nervously.

Danny and Plasmius gasped in unison.

The figure stood up, hands slightly forward as if expecting an attack. Except they weren't hands. They were paws.

It was shorter than Danny, with a clear C printed across the chest of its black jumpsuit instead of a D. Otherwise, its costume was similar, if not identical. Catlike ears pointed out of its snow-white hair, and whiskers twitched on the sides of its face. Its white tail swished from side to side.

No one moved.

Abruptly, the "clone" hissed and formed an ecto-ray between its paws.

And shot it at Plasmius.

Plasmius grunted as the ghost ray hit him. Danny hesitated, glancing first at Plasmius and then at the cat-creature. Back at Plasmius, who collided with a pile of rocks from the explosion and collapsed as they tumbled over him.

Danny took a step forward. When the curious critter did nothing, he went up and petted it.

"…Good kitty," he said, after a moment of awkward silence.

"I can talk, you know," it snarled, its arms folded across its chest.

Danny leaned back. "Oh, uh, okay…um…"

The creature glanced around. "Gee, looks like an explosion happened or something. What's going around here, mister…uh…hello?"

While the cat was surveying its surroundings, Plasmius had burst out of the rock pile. Growling, he charged at Danny's back, turned intangible, and overshadowed him.

"Hellooo?" The clone waved a paw in front of Danny's face. "Anyone…ow!"

Danny's eyes suddenly turned red as he fired a ghost ray at the creature. It collided with the wall and sank to the ground. Almost immediately, it flew up and floated in the air. "Well, that's not very nice."

Danny/Plasmius growled and shot an ice ray at the poor feline. It yowled and flew around the room, dodging his blasts. Eventually, it got close enough to land a hit of its own. Danny was pushed back a little but wasn't fazed. He quickly retaliated with more ghost rays. The fast cat nimbly evaded them all.

After a few exhausting minutes, the cat realized it would need more help, and phased through the wall. Danny/Plasmius' ghost ray missed and burnt a black mark where the critter had just escaped. "That's right, RUN, you worthless cowardly traitor!" he shrieked. "RUN!"

The confused kitty flew for a while, eventually reaching the city of Amity Park. Here, he flew low, keen eyes out for any people who seemed helpul. (He didn't really stop to consider what he was exactly doing.) Of all people, the first person he saw was Sam Manson.

Sam was hurrying along the sidewalk. She remembered walking home with Danny, when he suddenly screamed and she was knocked out. When she woke up, Danny was gone and Tucker was unconcious. After waking him up, they agreed to split up to search for him. She glanced up at the sky, racked with worry. Suddenly, a figure in a black-and-silver jumpsuit glided down to meet her. Was Danny okay after all? …but wait…

"Danny?" she asked, perplexed.

The ghost cat had flew down to meet her. Hearing her question, he twitched his catlike nose and asked, "Who's Danny? …But by the way, I sorta need help fighting this wacko ghost person. Do ya wanna help?" He smiled and held out his paw.

Sam's brain was rushing a hundred miles an hour, trying to comprehend all this information. If this odd creature wasn't Danny, then where was he? What relation did this catlike critter have with him? And who was this "wacko ghost" it was talking about?

"Er…sure…" she said uncertainly.

"Great!" chirped the frisky feline, grabbing her hand.

"…but first I'll need some supplies," Sam interrupted.

One visit to the Fentonworks later, they were equipped and ready to go.

"Ooh, shiny," said the ghost cat, observing the ecto-gun Sam was toting. "Can I play with it?"

Sam looked at the feline, then at the gun, calculated the amount of damage it could possibly do with it ("Pretty fireworks!" *blastblastblast*) and said, "Uh, maybe later. Let's go fight this ghost you were talking about."

They phased through what was left of the lab's wall. A dark figure was in the center of the room.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

Danny/Plasmius whipped around. "Ah, you brought a friend," he sneered, firing a bunch of ghost rays at them. The ghost cat turned him and Sam both intangible, and the shots went right through them, charring the wall behind.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Sam shrieked, as the half-ghost fired more beams. "Stop!"

"Why? This is fun," Danny/Plasmius laughed. "Why should I stop?"

Sam breathed a deep breath. "Alright, Danny, I don't want to do this," she sighed, "but it's for your own good!"

She aimed the ecto-gun a fired a perfect shot. The beam of green energy hit Danny right in the chest. Plasmius flew out of his back and into the rock pile. "Not again," he groaned as the boulders piled on top of him.

Sam rushed over to Danny, who was groaning and getting up. "Ugh…what happened? Sam?"

"You were overshadowed," Sam said, hugging him. "I'm glad you're all right."

They embraced. Then Danny noticed the ghost cat floating in midair with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Ewww. I hate mushy-mushy stuff."

Danny laughed and they separated. "By the way, uh…cat…ghost…thing…what's your name?"

The kitty considered this for a moment. "Welll…gee, I never thought about my name, really…er…my name's Danny. I think."

Danny laughed. "We can't call you Danny. _I'm_ Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Danny. But if my name's not Danny, then what is my name?"

Sam pondered for a moment. "Well, you're a cat, and you're a ghost. How about Catphantom?"

Catphantom smiled. "That's perfect! Or just Cat, for short. It even matches my outfit."

"Great," Danny agreed. "Welcome to the team, Cat."

From beneath the rock pile, Plasmius audibly groaned.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of it? As I said at the top (that no one read), this is the origins story for my OC, Catphantom. So yeah.**

**I'm sort of obsessed with my OC, so if I write anything else, it'll probably include him. And yes, I am aware that the way they chose his name was downright lame. Deal with it.**

**No OMG THIS IS SO TERRIBLE GO DIE IN A HOLEs please, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. And if you don't have constructive criticism, just write something random. Mudkips are always welcomed.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...is anyone still reading this?**


End file.
